Recently, integration of financial institutions has been progressed rapidly. Along this integration, it has become increasing important to improve the quality of services to customers at these financial institutions. Based on this background, financial institutions are trying to improve the convenience of cash cards used by customers.
At present, there is a case that the same customer opens a plurality of accounts at financial institutions like banks and adaptively uses these accounts according to the application. In this case, the customer always carries a plurality of cash cards that correspond to the respective accounts, and adaptively uses the plurality of cash cards depending on the accounts. The customer inserts a corresponding cash card into an automatic teller machine installed at each financial institution, thereby to carry out transactions like depositing, withdrawing and payment.
Conventionally, a customer having a plurality of accounts must always carry cash cards corresponding to these accounts. In the case of carrying out transactions relating to a plurality of accounts at one time, the customer must select a corresponding cash card from the plurality of cash cards and carry out transactions using this cash card, and then repeat the same series of operation by a plurality of times. Thus, this method has had a problem of lack in convenience.
In order to solve this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-28918 discloses a technique of carrying out transactions at financial institutions using one magnetic card (cash card) in which information on a plurality of accounts has been registered. However, according to the technique disclosed in this publication, the transactions using this card are limited to a plurality of accounts of which information has been registered into one magnetic card in advance. Therefore, it is not possible to flexibly register/delete the information of the plurality of accounts based on the operation of the customer.
Consequently, the technique disclosed in this publication does not realize the further convenience that it is possible to register information of a plurality of accounts and delete the registered information of a plurality of accounts based on the free will of the customer.
The present invention has been made from the above viewpoint, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic teller machine that can increase the convenience by enabling a customer to register/delete information of a plurality of accounts into/from one cash card.